Because Love is a Complicated Shit
by EunieBerry
Summary: "Lets break up" "Okay" "We're over" "Okay" "So...Like in the movies is this the part where we turn our backs to each other and walk away" "Sure" "So on the count of three.1,2...3" And just like that on the count of three he turned his back on mine and started walking BUT this isn't a movie so he walk away and I didn't" Summary sucks but this is definitely good!LOT'S OF PAIRINGS!


_**Love Is A Complicated Shit.**_

* * *

_**Summary: **_ "Let's break up" "...Oh okay_" "We're over" "...yeah okay" "So... like in the movies is this the part where we turn to each other's backs and walk away?" "...Yeah sure." "So on the count of three,...1,2...3" And so just like that on the count of three he turned his back on mine and started walking BUT this isn't a movie so he walk away and I didn't"_

* * *

******Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/HUMOR **

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Breakup. **

Its already 11:51 in the evening, most people are sleeping or if they're still awake then they'll be somewhere under a roof, especially when its raining. So what is a boy and a girl doing at the park, under the rain? Playing? No. Watching the moon and the stars? Its raining dude, you can't even see a single star. Making out? under this whether they'll definitely get a pneumonia, so heck No. So what are they doing? They're in the middle of breaking up. Yes, you've heard it, read it right, they're breaking up under the dark clouds and the rain...well lets just consider it as a good timing as a dramatic effect for breaking up their three years relationship.

She stood there under the rain while wearing nothing but a black long sleeves and white shorts, definitely not an outfit to wear while under the rain. Well you can't blame her ten minutes ago she was still in her pj's excited for tomorrow as she prepares a surprise for him. Is it his birthday? Nope. Is it Christmas no? It doesn't really have that worth to be consider as a national holiday so what is it? For normal people its just a typical day but for them it just some yearly thing they celebrated since they became a couple. Yes, tomorrow is just a celebration for their third-year anniversary as a couple.

But it seems like she won't be needing the surprise for him, or will they be able to celebrate it together. Not when he's in the middle of breaking things off with her.

"Lucy" He said

"..."

"Here, use it" He said as he handed her an umbrella.

"I'm fine" She said as she tried to smile. Then she don't why but she remember the time when it was also raining and he's the only one with an umbrella. Its just the same as what's happening right now but the only difference is that she he didn't handed the umbrella, they shared the umbrella.

"Stop being stubborn!" He yelled. "Just use it"

"I'm not being stubborn" Lucy said as try to continue smiling in front of him. Somehow her woman's intuition is telling her that if she had accepted the umbrella she's afraid that while he's in the middle of breaking off things, her tears might fall and her smiling face might crumble so right now she needs the rain in order to mask everything.

Upon seeing her smile, he just kept quiet and stood there, finally giving up on the idea of letting her use the umbrella. While clutching the umbrella at his right hand he just stared at her. As if he's searching for something under that smiling face of hers and then he knew it right away. She's waiting for him to say it. Gritting his teeth as he clutch the foldable umbrella on his right hand, he look at her.

Without any warning or whatsoever he took a deep breath and finally he said it. "Lucy, Lets break up"

"..."

She stood there, still. She already knew the moment she saw him that this is coming and heck she thought that she had already brace herself for this. She thought that she could smile it off as soon as he said it, she can look at him in the eye, while smiling and said "okay" But instead of smiling face, she just stood there and said "...Oh okay"

She's not smiling nor is she looking at him in the eyes. Yes, she's staring at him, but she's drowning herself with nothingness. But can you blame her?

"..."

"..."

"We're Over." He said again but this time instead of stating it he said it in a question-like manner as he, just like her is drowning himself with her everything.

"...yeah Okay" She said, as her beautiful brown eyes look at him with nothingness. But the truth is she's afraid that her voice might crack in the middle, she's afraid that she won't be able to say it "I'm okay"

The rain continue to fall, it doesn't even look like it will be stopping soon but right now she's thankful for the rain because as her tears fall down continuously, the rain is masking the sound of her heart breaking into pieces as she continue to say it "...Okay" "I'm okay" "I'll be okay"

This time, he's not looking at her anymore. Instead he's looking at the dark skies as if the stars are currently visible. He know it himself. He know that he can't break things off if he saw her crying face. He took a deep breath and rather than asking he said it as if he's trying to calm everything and stop the building tension. _"So...like in the movies? is this the part where we turn to each other's back as we walk away?" _

_"... Yeah sure" _

And with that he turned his back on her and walk away. Oh how she wish this is just like a movie, that way she can think that there will be a happy ending. But no, this isn't a movie. This is reality. He turned his back on her and walk away, as she stood there, looking at him as he walk towards the opposite direction. Then at the very moment she lost sight of him, she felt her knees weaken, as she slump down the wet ground and started to breakdown as her heart continue to fall into pieces and her tears are falling like an endless rain.

And then her clock beep, signaling that its already 12:00 in the morning and the calendar turned. Today, is supposed to be their anniversary but right now she's celebrating it with a broken heart as she continue to cry. But her crying voice and falling tears were masked by the rain which is falling harder by the second and now she can finally shout it to the whole world. Not for them to hear but to ease her broken heart.

**"I'm not Okay!"**

* * *

** Chapter 1 is up. **

**So how is it? Is it good or bad? **_(pls. review)_

**Should I continue or not? _(pls. review)_**

**Please tell me if you're interested or not!? **_(pls. review)_

(so I know if I should whether I continue to update or delete it)

**Anyway thank you so much for reading** _(pls. review)_

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**aaaand**

**Please share some love by Reviewing **

**C:') **


End file.
